


busywork

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: “I’m quite busy, dearest,” Wilde sighs, pen scratching at the paper. “But,” he thinks for a second, “you can have my thigh, if you’d like.”
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	busywork

**Author's Note:**

> day 20 - dry humping
> 
> thanks to el for sitting and literally watching me write this and yelling at me for getting distracted AND for the title.

Wilde doesn’t so much as flinch when the door to his office swings open to reveal Grizzop, who seems to be almost _vibrating_. He offers a quick hello in greeting, not even bothering to look up from the document he’s working on. Grizzop’s hand lands firm on his shoulder, squeezing at the muscle, and Wilde carefully places his fountain pen on the desk. 

“Yes, Grizzop?” he asks, working to keep his voice level. The hand on his shoulder moves, trailing from his shoulder down to his chest, and Wilde starts to understand.

“Want you,” Grizzop says, claw brushing over Wilde’s still-clothed nipple. Wilde suppresses his shudder and groan, instead picking his pen back up and writing something down. 

“I’m quite busy, dearest,” Wilde sighs, pen scratching at the paper. “But,” he thinks for a second, “you can have my thigh, if you’d like.” It comes out with a soft laugh, being intended as a joke, but the laugh is cut off by a sharp grunt as he finds himself with a sudden lapful of goblin, Grizzop straddling his right leg. 

“Works for me,” Grizzop says, a hand fisting in the fabric of Wilde’s waistcoat. His other hand is placed firmly on Wilde’s left thigh to keep himself balanced. Grizzop doesn’t waste any time, Wilde didn’t expect he would, grinding down onto the meat of Wilde’s thigh with a groan. Wilde’s left hand comes to rest on the back of his chair, right hand still calmly writing, filling out tedious Meritocratic paperwork. 

Wilde’s grip on his pen tightens, words becoming more and more illegible as Grizzop ruts faster, hand twisting further into Wilde’s vest. One of the buttons pops open and nearly unbalances Grizzop, who steadies himself with ease and jerks his hips against Wilde’s leg as he does so. His movements are growing increasingly desperate and Wilde can tell he’s getting close. 

Still attempting to seem unaffected, Wilde stops himself from reaching out, from splaying his hand out along Grizzop’s back and holding him close. Instead, he rocks his hips against Grizzop’s, almost imperceptibly, giving him something firmer to rut against while his right hand miraculously continues to write, mindlessly filling in forms that he couldn’t care less about. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Grizzop to come, hands tightening where they’re placed on Wilde’s body, a claw accidentally ripping through the fabric on his thigh. His hips stutter for a few moments before stilling against him completely. Grizzop sags against Wilde, heavy breaths hitting Wilde’s neck as he recovers. Carefully, Wilde caps his pen and places it on the desk, moving the paper he was working on into his “done” stack before allowing himself to place a hand on Grizzop’s back. 

“Satisfied?” he asks, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Grizzop groans and shoves at his chest before jumping off of his lap and making his way towards the door. Grizzop doesn’t respond, rolling his eyes as he leaves Wilde’s office, closing the door behind him. 


End file.
